poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons Master (class)
Weapons Master The Weapons Master is a deadly Martial Artists who uses weapons as an extension of their bodies. They can use various bladed, blunt, or pointed weapons to improve the damage they deal to foes. It would be nearly impossible for another trainer untrained in such arts to take on a Weapons Master without their pokemon’s help. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Weapons Master Gifted Features 'Master’s Expertise' Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may use your STR modifier instead of CON, DEX, INT, WIS, or CHA when rolling damage for an arms attack. The Accuracy Check for your Weapon of Choice is 2. 'Weapon of Choice' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Weaponry stunt. Effect: Chose a specific Arms Feature. You gain the Master level Feature of that Weapon and can perform stunts related without making checks. You may take Weapon of Choice for another form of Weapon multiple times. When you are given the Master level of the Arms Feature, you do not need any previous levels of that Arms Feature. Weapons Master Features 'Auto-Parry' Prequisites: Weapons Master, 23 STR Static Activation League Legal Static You gain 2 to your evasion for the purposes of dodging arms attacks and moves with “Blade”, “Cut”, “Hammer”, “Kick”, “Slash”, or “Punch” in their names. 'Barrage' Prerequisites: Weapons Master, 21 STR, Bow Weapons Master, Passing Blade Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. You must be wielding a bow to use this Feature. For one use, your arms attack or Gash gains the Blast keyword. The blast radius in meters is equal to half of your Strength or Dexterity modifier. You may not combine this Feature’s effects with Passing Blade. 'Gash' Prerequisites: Weapons Master, 3 Weapons Master features. Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 12 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. When you declare use of this feature, make an Arms attack with a Weapon of Choice. This attack’s damage roll is 5d10. This attack is a Critical Hit on a roll of 17-20 during Accuracy Check. 'Goliath Shot' Prerequisites: Weapons Master, 21 STR, Slingshot Weapons Master Static Activation League Legal Static You must be wielding a slingshot to use this Feature. If you hit with a trainer attack or Gash, you may apply -2 accuracy to their next attack. On a roll of 17-20 during the Accuracy Check, the target is also Flinched. 'Grasping Chains' Prerequisites: Weapons Master, 21 STR, Chain Weapons Master Static Activation League Legal Static You must be wielding a chain weapon to use this Feature. When you hit with your arms attack or Gash, you can choose to immobilize the opponent for one round. Once per day, if a foe within melee range uses Protect or Detect, you may give your Arms attack the Interrupt keyword. It may Interrupt an Interrupt. The enemy’s benefit from Protect or Detect is broken, before damage and immobilization are applied. 'Kiai Focus' Prerequisites: Weapons Master Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Use the Move Focus Energy. 'Master’s Aegis' Prerequisites: Weapons Master, Shield (1250) Static Activation League Legal Static You wield a shield into battle, gaining 5 points of damage reduction. You may substitute the shield requirement with any other defensive weapon within reason, but you must still pay the cost of this Feature when you take it. 'Passing Blade' Prerequisites: Weapons Master Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 8 levels, you may perform this Feature another time per day Trigger: You declare use of Gash or an Arms attack. When you attack with your Weapon of Choice as a trainer attack or when using Gash, you may grant your attack the Pass keyword. If you are wielding a Ranged weapon, it instead gains the Beam keyword with a maximum distance of 15 meters. 'Piercing Shot' Prerequisites: Weapons Master, 21 STR, Weapon of Choice for a Ranged weapon Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 10 levels, you may perform this Feature another time per day. You must be wielding a ranged weapon to use this Feature. When you roll 17-20 on Gash or a trainer attack, reduce the target’s defense and special defense combat stages by 1. 'Quake Hammer' Prerequisites: Weapons Master, 24 STR, 5 Weapons Master Features, Blunt or Blade Weapon Master Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainers. You must be wielding a melee weapon to use this Feature. Use the Move Earthquake. This attack may not hit flying types or pokemon with Levitate, even if its element is changed by Sword of Sun and Moon. Use your STR modifier as your ATK stat. 'Sword of Sun and Moon' Prerequisites: Weapons Master, 23 STR, 4 Weapons Master Features, Gash Static Activation League Legal Static Choose two Arms Feature Modifiers. You gain these Features. They count as a single Weapons Master Feature. You may use Arms Feature Modifiers to change the element of Gash or Quake Hammer. You may take this Feature multiple times to gain two new arms Feature modifiers each time. 'Thrust' Prerequisite: Weapons Master, 21 STR, Polearm Weapons Master Static Activation League Legal Static When wielding a polearm, your trainer attacks and Gash ignore 5 points of damage reduction from defenses or trainer Features. 'Weapons Dance' Prerequisites: Weapons Master, 25 STR, 8 Weapons Master Features Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Self. For 2 minutes, you may add your STR modifier an additional time when dealing damage with attacks. Category:Martial Artist Advanced Classes